


don't walk away from me

by fangirl6202



Series: adventures of the 99th precinct [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Bets & Wagers, Brooklyn Nine-Nine - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: Detectives Santiago and Lewis of the 99th precinct (the best precinct in all New York, no, the world!) were working a case. It wasn't a dope case, just a simple robbery at an electronics store. Wasn't nothing special, but any case was important to Simon; not because he cared, he did, but there were more important things at stake. Namely, a bet.





	1. Chapter 1

He knew he shouldn't, it was a bad idea. But… he had to. Had to get it off his chest.

He wouldn't get another chance…

"This job … is eating me alive. I can't breathe anymore. I spent all these years trying to be the good guy, the man in the white hat. I'm not becoming like them… I am them."

"Hey!"

Detective Simon Lewis stopped his monologue and looked up to see his partner glaring daggers at him, arms crossed in his usual manner. He was a funny sight, looking annoyed and peeved, and Simon couldn't help but grin. Who was he kidding, he was downright adorable when he was mad. "What are you doing, _tonto_?"

Simon rolled his eyes fondly at the insult, basically his partner's twisted version of a pet name. Tonto meant idiot (according to Izzy), and he wasn't sure if Det. Santiago was aware of the fact that he knew that. "I'm doing the best speech from Donnie Brasco?" Simon said quizzically, as if he were speaking to a five year old. Well, in all fairness, Detective Raphael Santiago probably knew the same amount of pop culture references as a five year old. "Well, actually, ten of me are doing the best speech from Donnie Brasco." He pointed to the ten monitors behind him and waved, grinning at his self doing it back. "Wassup."

Detectives Santiago and Lewis of the 99th precinct (the best precinct in all New York, no, the world!) were working a case. It wasn't a dope case, just a simple robbery at an electronics store. Wasn't nothing special, but any case was important to Simon; not because he cared, he did, but there were more important things at stake. Namely, a bet.

Rolling his eyes, Raphael pushed his way past Simon and walked towards the store's owner, notepad in hand, ready to go over information with the man. "So, the store was hit two hours ago. They took mainly laptops, tablets, camer--" Raphael was cut off by his partner Simon as he began messing with a DJ table, an 80s hip-hop beat coming out of the speakers. As he caught Raphael's eyes, Simon turned it off and flashed him a grin. "Sorry."

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Raphael turned back to the owner, wanting to get this over with so he could add a point to the scoreboard. Oh he hated Simon's car but to be able to that over his partner's head… he'd do anything. "I'd like a list of all your employees, whoever had access to the store… I'd also like to apologize for my partner. His parents didn't give him enough attention."

"Uh, Detective I already solved the case!" Simon called out. Raphael whirled around, expecting to see his partner ribbing him as he usually did, but saw that he was serious. Nodding his thanks to the store owner for his cooperation, he made his way over. "Ok, Simon, I'll bite. Who are we looking for?"

"We're looking for three white males, one of whom has sleeve tats on both arms." Simon said confidently, automatically making Raphael suspicious.

"And… how do you know that?" Raphael drawled, eyeing Simon curiously.

"Detective, I had an informant on the inside. He's been here for years. Watching, learning. Waiting…" Aha! Now he had Santiago's attention! Raphael was glaring at him, crossing him arms in annoyance as Simon inched farther away, slowly… "His code name?" He grabbed the teddy bear off the shelf next to him and proudly thrust him forward. "Fuzzy Cuddle bear. He's a nanny cam!"

Raphael groaned in anger, looking like he wanted to punch Simon (which he did.) "_Dios santos_." He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose."_Idiota!_ You got lucky."

Simon tsked, wagging his finger back and forth. "No, I got here five minutes before you and figured that in this gigantic electronics store, there had to be at least one working camera!" He said with a bright smile, knowing it would piss his partner off to no avail. Plugging the nanny cam into one of the monitors, Simon watched as the security footage showed three white dudes robbing the store. "Oh! Hi, bad guys! " As Raphael fumed, he glanced at the toy. "You did it, fuzzy," he said, turning the teddy towards him. "You busted 'em. It's time to come home."

He held Fuzzy Cuddle Bear in front of his face and dropped his voice, adopting the persona of every TV baddie in history. "I'm not sure if I can. I've been undercover so long, I've forgotten who I am. I have seen terrible things. I haven't known the touch of a woman in many moons."

Up until his last comment, Simon was pleased to see a small smirk on his partner's lips, which quickly disappeared. "All right." Raphael said before turning on foot and marching away.

"Detective Santiago!" Simon called out in his Fuzzy voice.

"Don't walk away from me!"

\-----

Back at the 99th precinct, Raphael fumed as the detective squad all sat in the briefing room. Jeers and shouts rose as Simon did an over the top "victory dance" in the middle of the aisle.

"Oh yeah! I'm winning, I'm winning, I'm winning!"

"Shut it!" Raphael growled, which only made things worse.

"Huh, what's that? Are you a sore loser, Santiago!? Well that sucks! I cracked the case! Detective Santiago, if you will…" He said, motioning to the score board in front of them and holding up a dry erase marker.

** _Lewis - 23 Santiago - 22_ **

Raphael begrudgingly got out of his seat to update the scores, pure anger on his face as their co-workers laughed even more. "I hate this," he muttered as he corrected the scores.

** _Lewis - 24 Santiago - 22_ **

Another cheer rose up and Simon soaked it all in. "Look at that, I'm winning!" He cheered, finally taking his seat just as Sergeant Herondale walked in, case files in his hand, not looking even remotely impressed at the scene before him. If Simon was being honest, this was not even close to the weirdest thing he'd witnessed in the precinct.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, _payaso_," Raphael sneered, slapping the back of Simon's head as he walked back to his seat. Little did he know, he knew that one! Those false-advertised marshmallow lollipops he liked were called payasos

"Oh I will Santiago! I will!"

"Hey," The sarge warned as he walked up to the podium. "Play nice, boys."

"Sorry, Sarge!" Simon yelled out as Raphael grumbled his apologizes while Sgt. Herondale took his place at the podium. "Now, before we begin, I want you all to know this case is going to be the top priority for the new C.O."

"Wait, Jace!" One of the other detectives called out. "Tell us about the Captain!"

The other detectives and the suits in the room all voiced their agreement; the 99 would be getting a new Commanding Officer, and so far the only thing Simon knew about the guy was that he was probably going to be another pencil-pushing robot.

"Captain Bane will be wanting to introduce himself, trust me. He'll be here soon."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sergeant Herondale," Captain Bane drew out, looking up at the man standing in front of him. The Captain was sitting in the chair in his new office for the first time. He had met the detective squad briefly but wanted to truly get a deeper understanding of the dynamic of his new... team. And how better to ask but the ridiculously named Sergeant?

Sgt. Jace Herondale could take a bit of ribbing, which is what the comment was. To anyone else, the Captain's comment would be condescending, but Jace knew better. He could recognize that taunting tone from a mile away. "It has a… nice ring to it."

Jace snorted to himself, gaining a raised eyebrow from his superior. "It sounds better than Bane." He was glad that the comment got an upturned lip from his C.O. and not a scolding. "Couldn't just hyphenate, could ya?" 

That got a laugh, even if it was a barely-there chuckle. Almost instantly, Captain Bane seemed happier; upturned lip, rosy cheeks, sparkling eyes, the works. Jace was happy to see it, it wasn't often to see the man smile. 

"No, Lightwood-Bane sounds pretentious," Cpt. Alexander Bane said, smiling at his younger brother. "And I'd rather leave the dramatics to you 'Sgt. Jonathon Christopher Wayland-Morgenstern-Lightwood-Herondale.' "

At the sound of his full name, Jace threw his head back and groaned. "God, you're the worst, Alec."

The two brothers laughed with one another, neither acknowledging that Alec changed his name after being disowned at his own wedding. Now, none of the siblings shared surnames; Jace legally changed his name to Herondale to honor his biological father, Alec had gotten married and decided he no longer wanted to be associated with the Lightwood name, and Isabelle hadn't had a reason to change her name. No, neither brother spoke of it, but it was always there in the back of their minds. 

"Alright, Sergeant." Alec said, smile disappearing but his eyes were still kind. "I didn't call you in to poke fun at your name. I called you in to learn about your detective squad; tell me about them." 

Jace nodded and lead his brother over to the glass window, both of them looking out into the bullpen. Glancing over them all, Jace nodded his heads towards a young African American woman who seemed to be having trouble with her computer: "Maia Roberts. Good detective, made rank at 25. Tough, smart, hard to read, and really scary." 

No sooner had the words left his mouth, she began banging the side of her computer in anger, scaring the uniforms around her. Noted. Do not mess with her. Alec took in her curly hair that stopped at the tip of her ears, her leather jacket, her hoops, and stopped as he saw three scars on her exposed neck; slices. Alec reasoned she must have had them for a while if she was comfortable and confident enough to have them where anyone could see them. 

"Tell me, why'd she join the force?" 

"I'm not sure," Jace responded. "She never talks about her past and we know nothing about her." He hesitated. "I think It has to do with her scars."

That, Alec could understand. He thought of the scar on his side where he was grazed with a bullet back in his detective days, the scar on his chest where he had been stabbed in the street, and countless others obtained in the line of duty. Scars he could understand. 

He then motioned for Jace to continue.

Jace nodded towards a fiery Latina, raven black hair spilling across her shoulders, eye liner sharp and red lipstick bright. Multiple black tattoos peeked above the collar of her shirt as she took the statement of an older woman. "You know Isabelle," Jace said, ready to continue when Alec raised a hand. 

"I said everyone, Herondale."

"Fine," Jace groaned, rolling his eyes at his brother's professionalism. "Isabelle Lightwood, younger sister of the two best looking policemen in New York. She's a grinder. Not the most brilliant detective, but she works harder than anyone else. Gets in trouble sometimes because she's never scared to call out anyone on their sexism, even if it's a higher up. She's working to become a forensic analyst."

How the three Lightwood children ended up in the same Brooklyn precinct, they hadn't a clue. Jace had been the first one assigned, straight out of the academy; Isabelle followed suit a few years later, already ranked as a detective; and now Alexander had been given his first command at the very same precinct. If it had been any other group of siblings, there would be concerns about all of them sharing a workplace, but the Lightwood clan were closer than most. They knew they'd be ok. 

"And we wish her best of luck in that pursuit." 

Jace then moved onto the only detective who seemed to be doing actual case work. He was a Hispanic man, his hair slicked back and a gold crucifix that stood out against his dark suit. Nose deep into a case file, he gave off an authoritarian aura and Alec could immediately tell he would like this detective. "Raphael Santiago; Had to raise his 7 younger siblings while putting himself through school. He's tough, Raphael, really tough. "

"Why did he join the force?" 

Jace hesitated for a moment before answering. "He wasn't raised in the best neighborhood; had a rough going with cops as a kid. Went into law enforcement after witnessing a cop shoot his father for jaywalking, said he was tired of seeing cops take advantage of the system to treat minorities differently. "

Alec found himself looking at the detective with new respect. Yes, he was going to like this one. 

"You said he raised his siblings. Where are they now?"

"That, I can just show you." Jace grabbed his phone out of his back pocket, though he rarely used it during the day. Sliding through it, he went to his albums. It almost brought a smile to Alec's face that each detective got their own album; Jace had said his detectives were like his second family. Scrolling through, Alec saw several different graduation photos.

"Andreas went to Yale and he's planning to be a physician now, Marco went to Stanford and has his own law firm in L.A., Lilianna went to MIT and interns for NASA, Rosa went to Columbia and is on her second degree now, Anthony went to Harvard and works with Marco, Stephanie went to Duke and she's one of the youngest neurosurgeons in the country, and Luis just graduated top of his class at Trinity."

With each name, nearly a dozen photos were shown. The Santiago children, almost all of them speaking at their own graduations, all shared a striking resemblance. And each photo showed Dt. Santiago beaming with pride as he threw his arms over whichever sibling was graduating. In some photos, the other detectives were there, equally proud of the Santiago's.

"And, him?" Alec asked, pointing to the detective he had already interacted with; and by interacted, he meant was completely insulted by. In the .5 minutes he had set foot in the precinct, he was called a pencil-pushing robot. He didn't take kindly to the detective, who was now doing a ridiculous dance in front of Dt. Santiago's desk. He was going to stir trouble, Alec already knew. 

"He," Jace emphasized with a grimace, "is Simon Lewis. Avid geek, makes too many puns for his own good, and quotes Die Hard every five minutes. But," Jace amended. "Simon Lewis is my best detective."

That came as a surprise.

"Simon has the highest solve rate in this precinct. He likes putting away bad guys and he loves solving puzzles. The only puzzle he hasn't solved? Is how to grow up." 

Alec cocked his head at his brother. "That was surprisingly well put, Sergeant."

Jace shrugged. "I talk about them a lot in group." 

"And, why is he doing that…dance?"

"Oh that? He's taunting Raphael because he's in the lead."�  
"The lead?"

"The two have a bet between them to see who can bring in the most arrests in a year. I would have stopped it, but their numbers have been higher ever since. Honestly? I'm looking forward to seeing how it ends."

**Author's Note:**

> Brooklyn Nine-Nine is a blessed show, it's so good, and while watching it, it hit me that two of my favorite Latin charcters share a last name and a goofball partner. 
> 
> Thus, this was born. 
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed this, it's been a while since I've written anything for this fandom.
> 
> Thank you for reading, feel free to validate me with comments por favor :))


End file.
